It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by jesssay
Summary: Four Years Later. Leyton  How will they react to seeing each other after all of this time? Review Please. I Hope You Like It. Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters.
1. I Don't Think I Ever Will Be

**I Don't Think I Ever Will Be.**

"And I will wait. I'll write another letter to myself." She loved this song. She thought of him as she she lay there alone, listening to it. A single tear rolled down her cheek. How come every song on the radio reminded her of him?

She wished she had just stayed there with him, so they could be together. Things would be so different now. I wish things didn't end the way they did.

Her and Lucas had really gone strong for the three years that there long distance relationship lasted. She was in California and he was in Tree Hill.

She remembered everything that had happened that day, the day that everything changed, the day that her life was turned upside down. Lucas and her had just seen a movie. They had been walking back to her dad's house, when she stopped at the river court.

"Lucas, whats up with you today?"

"Peyton, i've been trying to work up the courage all day to tell you this. Peyton i love you and always will but i don't think i can handle another year of being away from you"

"So come with me, Luke"

She knew where this was heading, a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Peyt, i would love too more then anything but my work and life is here. You know that"

"I know.. Luke you know i would come back sooner if i could right?"

"Oh course i know that, but Peyt. I really don't think this is going to work for another year, the distance is too much."

"Lucas.. what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't think we are working anymore"

"Lucas, we are. We are"

She tried to reason with him, but nothing seemed to work.

"Peyton, i'm sorry. I just can't handle being away from you anymore"

"Lucas, i love you"

"And i love you Peyton. I always will"

He walked away. He heard he cries, it took him all of his strength to walk away from his heart, his love of his life, his everything.

She hadn't talked to him since that day. She didn't know if he had moved on or not. She tried to keep her distance from Haley and Nathan. The only person she really talked to anymore was Brooke.

she always wanted to call Lucas, but she never had the strength too. It was hard. She wrote him letters everyday but sadly she couldn't send them.

Today was the day. The day that Brooke Davis was coming to her house to pick her up and bring her to the airport.

Four years ago tomorrow. The ten best friends promised eachother they would meet back at the rivercourt. The day of there highschool graduation, four years piror.

Well this is going to be fun. Seeing eight of the people i have been trying to avoid for the past year.

I wonder what they are going to say. Would they be angry? would they understand? had they forgotten about her? she had no idea.

Peyton suddenly heard a knock at the door. She ran over and opened it. She hugged her best friend.

"Look at you!" Brooke screamed.

"You actually look like a girl"

"Well thank you B Davis, you don't look so bad yourself" Peyton said well a smirk appeared on her face.

"Are you ready to go my darling?" Brooke asked.

"No... I don't think i ever will be" Peyton replied.


	2. Reunion

Peyton and Brooke were in a cab, they were looking out the window, watching a place that looked so familiar, yet looked different at the same time zoom by. Watching the trees go by, Karin's cafe, the high school where they all graduated.

It was were they had grown up. Where they lost, loved, scared, happy.. Tree Hill it was where everything happened.

They stopped at Peyton's childhood home. They got out of the cab and grabbed there bags.

Peyton and Brooke walked up the familiar steps that lead to the door.

"All these memories" Peyton said sadly.

"Hey now, girl besides the physco we had some pretty good times here" Brooke said smiling.

They both laughed a little.

Peyton's dad still owned the house, he couldn't bare to get rid of it.

Peyton walked up her stairs and headed to her room.

Everything was the same, her art work everywhere.

She smiled, as she saw the picture of her and Lucas but quickly erased it when she remember that they weren't together anymore. Brooke knew as soon as she saw the smile that she was looking at a picture of her and Lucas. Brooke sat down on the bed.

"Peyt. Its gonna be okay, you know that right?" Brooke said.

"Ya i know, i just don't know about seeing everyone in what? two hours?" Peyton replied.

"Two hours?!" Brooke replied, well jumping off the bed. She grabbed her bag and unzipped it and threw the clothes everywhere.

Brooke looked over at Peyton, she was still standing in the same spot.

"Peyton we only have two hour, get ready, get your clothes" Brooke yelled.

Peyton sat there laughing.

"Wow Brooke, you really haven't changed" Peyton smiled.

She began to open her bag and started rummaging threw her clothes.

Brooke was ready early so she decided to walk there.

It took Peyton a long time to find the perfect outfit. Nothing looked right.

She finally found it.

------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke walked over to the river court. Everybody was already there.

Brooke looked as she saw her best friends or maybe even former best friends, she didn't know anymore.

Haley was the first to walk over to Brooke.

She walked over, slowly. She kind of looked like she wanted to be angry but she couldn't.

Haley stopped and looked at Brooke. She grabbed Brooke tightly and hugged her.

"I miss you Brooke" Haley smiled well pulling away.

"You too hun" Brooke smiled.

They all greeted Brooke happily. They all looked a little older now. Haley with a shorter hairstyle. Nathan still looked the same only a bit buffer. Lucas, well Lucas Scoot looked the same, but it looked like he had a four o'clock shadow.

------------------------

Peyton walked slowly to the river court. She didn't know what to expect. She didn't know if they would all hate her or not. She didn't know how she was going to react to seeing Lucas again.

Peyton turns the corner and sees the lights of the basket ball court. She sees a group of her friends standing there. She notices Brooke talking to Haley and Nathan.

She slowly inches her way up, and enters the crowd of people.

Haley is the first to hug Peyton also.

i Where is he? /i she wondered.

He was the only one that she hadn't hugged yet, or even seen.

She needed to see his crystal blue eyes.

She stepped back from the crowd of people and stepped on something. "ouch" he whispered.

She looked on the ground behind her and seen a foot.

"Oh i'm so sorry" she whispered. She knew that voice, she just couldn't put a face to it. She looked up to the crystal blue eyes standing in front of her. "Lucas.." Peyton said, she tried to stop looking at him but she couldn't. They stood there looking at each other for a very long time.

Everybody stopped talking as soon as they heard Peyton whisper i'm so sorry. They were just staring at them.

"How are you?" Peyton asked trying to put a fake smile on her face but Lucas could see right threw it and she knew he could.

Lucas mind went blank, he couldn't say a word. He tried to talk but he couldn't, he couldn't even say it was okay for stepping on his foot.

He knew he would be seeing her tonight, he didn't know how he was going to react.

"Say something, say anything" Lucas whispered.

"what?" Peyton asked.

"Oh did i just say that out loud?" Lucas asked her.

"Ya you kind of did" Peyton say well bursting out in laughter.

L i Smooth, Lucas Smooth. /i he thought.

"Do you wanna go somewhere and talk or something?" Lucas asked.


	3. The Talk

Peyton slowly nodded her head. She turned around and started to walk away from the their gang of friends. Lucas followed behind her.

She stopped and turned to face him. She looked in his ocean blue eyes and remembered all of there memories. A tear fell down her face. "Peyt." Lucas began to speak until he noticed the tear falling down her cheek. She didn't notice him say this, she was too deep in thought, remember her past, memories of them. "I've missed you Peyton" he said well looking her in the eyes. Suddenly she snapped back into reality. "What?" she was coldly.

"I've missed you Peyton" Lucas said well putting on that famous grin. She got lost in his smile, that smile always made her fall for him over again. Peyton just sat there, she didn't know what to say. Sure she missed him too, she thought about him everyday, every single day. She suddenly felt hurt and angry. "Lucas, if you missed me so much then why didn't you call me? or even write me letters? or anything" she said well the tears came pouring down. Lucas started to speak but he was quickly cut off by a hurt and confused Peyton.

"Lucas you didn't even care, you heard me cry, that day. Lucas you didn't care then and you don't care now. You walked away from me, from us"

Lucas didn't know what to say, he did walk away from her yes but he thought it was the right thing to do at the time. Now he knew he was wrong, very wrong. He wanted her, he wanted to comfort her but he knew he couldn't, he was the one that did this to her. He hurt her, he was the one that was making her cry.

"Peyton, i'm sorry i thought it was for the better"

"For the better? Luke, i haven't felt whole since that day. You're on my mind all the time, and the sad part is that you didn't even care enough to do anything about it? you say you missed me? well you showed that well didn't you?" Peyton said bitterly.

She fell down onto her knees. She tried to be strong but she couldn't.

She bent down beside her. "Peyton are you okay?"

"Does it look like i'm okay?" Peyton replied.

He suddenly felt stupid for even asking her that question. He knew she wasn't.

"I'm sorry" Peyton said well looking up at Luke who was know standing on his feet.

"No i'm sorry Peyton, i should have sent you the letters, i shouldn't have hung up the phone on the first ring. I shouldn't have refunded my plane ticket to come see you"

Peyton rose to her feet, she was in shock. He really did make an effort.

"You did all of those things?" Peyton said, now half smiling.

"Ya i did" Lucas said well showing off the Lucas Scott grin.

She was suddenly lost in his eyes, his smile. Before she couldn't even think about what she was doing. She moved closer to him, wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him.


	4. I'll Wait For You

Peyton quickly pulled away, realizing what she had just done. "Peyto.." Lucas began to speak. "Lucas, shhh don't ruin it...lets just pretend like we are 17 again" Peyton closed her eyes and kissed him again. Lucas wrapped his arms around Peyton's neck and bend her over, dipping her.Peyton pulled away and looked into his eyes. She smiled. "Well..." she said.

Everybody started cheering and clapping. They were happy they had kissed. Lucas slowly began to bring her back up. She was blushing, she felt like she had when she was 17. She couldn't stop staring at him, she was stuck in the transe. "I wish i could turn back time and become 17 again" Peyton said as she forced herself to look away from him.

"Peyton, why can't it be the same as before?" Lucas asked well placeing his finger under her chin making her look at him.

"Lucas, becuase.. becuase we can't" Peyton said. She was about to run, he knew it. He knew it too well, she had done it when she was 16 and she will do it know he thought.

She ripped herself from his embrace and just as Lucas thought she started to run, only what was different now is that Lucas would run after her.

Everyone watched Peyton run away, who was quickly followed by a running Lucas.

Lucas was right behind her, he knew this couldn't be good for his heart condition. He could feel his heart racing.

He finally caught her arm, and she stopped. She looked back to she the man of her dreams, Lucas Scott. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. "Peyton" he called to her. "Why can't we be together?" he asked. "because i'm scared" Peyton replied.

"Peyton, don't be scared"

"I'm trying i really am, but Luke i can't help it"

"Peyton, i love you and always will. No matter how long it takes, i'll wait for you" Lucas said as he started to walk away.

**Flashback**

**Lucas walks into her room. She looks over and sees him standing at her doorway.**

**Lucas: What's wrong Peyton?**

**Peyton: I wanna kiss you Luke, I do. I just don't wanna lose you.**

**Lucas: Hey...what makes you think you're gonna lose me?**

**Peyton: Only the fact that I lose everyone I care about. Anytime I open up to someone they walk out of my life or they die or they move away or they get shipped off to Iraq or they turn into freakin' Norman Bates or - (Lucas cuts her off by kissing her)**

**Lucas: Not everyone!**

**Peyton: Luke, the last time we kissed you had a heart attack.**

**Lucas: And I didn't die. I couldn't die. Do you know why? Because I had to come back and look into those green eyes of yours and tell you I love you. I do! I love you Peyton. You didn't push me away. I came back for you. And no matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you.**

**End Flashback**

"Lucas, wait" Peyton said well running over to him.

He stops dead in his tracks, he turns around and stops her.

"Lucas, i don't care about the bad stuff in our past, lets just remember the good. I don't want to be misurable for the rest of my life. Lucas Scott i need you in my life."

He smiles, that famous Lucas Scott grin and grabs her waist, spins her around and kisses her.


	5. Hand In Hand

Lucas finally put her down. They stood there, not saying a word, just getting lost in each others eyes.

Her heart was racing fast, she knew this was the way things were suppose to be. Him and her, together. They have been through so much together, they have known each other since they were little. Even them they knew deep down they would be together forever.

"I miss you so much Luke" Peyton said, well grabbing the back of his neck, standing on her tippy toes and hugging him for dear life, like if she was to let go, he wouldn't be here. This would all be a dream.

"I've missed you too Peyt" he replied, hugging her with the same deepness she was hugging him with.

She turned her head and whispered in his ear "This is real right? this isn't a dream?"

He laughed a little by this statement, he grinned. "I hope not"

She finally let go, taking the pressing off of her toes and finally coming down flat on her feet, she smiled at him.

"No this isn't a dream" she smiled.

"Well i guess we should get back?" he asked.

"Ya i guess so" she replied, smiling.

Her smiled just couldn't leave her face. It was like it was plastered on. She was so completely happy. She wanted this, yes, she wanted this. Her world was complete.

They started to walk, slowly. They couldn't see the river court or there friends. Peyton had ran pretty far, they were near Lucas' house.

"So do you think we should tell everybody?" Lucas asked well grabbing a hold of Peyton's small hand.

"I think so" she replied well squeezing his hand a little bit.

"This is good isn't it?" she asked, well stopping in the middle of an unknown street.

"It's perfect baby" he replied, and he reached in for a hug, but he got a kiss.

He placed his arm around her shoulder and hers fell onto his lower back, like it always did in the past.

They continued there walk. They got to the river court, and everybody was sitting on the bleachers. Of course Brooke was the first person to stop talking to Haley and say something to the couple coming up to them.

"So broody and broody finally back together?" she asked smiling at Peyton.

They looked at each other and nodded there heads slowly.

Brooke and Haley ran off the bleachers and screamed "aww". They both hugged the couple and congratulated them.

The boys got up after the girls were done, having there girly scream. They gave there hugs and congratulated the couple for reuniting.

Brooke and Haley looked at each other and smirked. "Oh Miss Sawyer" Brooke yelled over the crowd of people.

"Yes Miss Davis?" Peyton replied, with that bright smile she had, had on her face since her and Lucas came back to the river court.

"Me, You and Tutor mom have to talk.. about you and that certain Mr. Scott beside you" Brooke replied well pointing at Lucas.

"Okay, but can that go on later?" Peyton pleaded.

"But... but okay fine, i guess i can wait until tomorrow" Haley pouted.

"Well it won't have too, because You, Brooke and Me are going to have a sleep over party at my house tonight, like the good old times" Peyton said.

"Oh yes, we can act like we are seventeen again" Brooke cheered.

"Okay, but you know i will have to ask the husband" Haley said well giving Nathan a cute smile.

"Its okay by me...besides us boys could use a night alone without any girls" Nathan winked at Peyton.

"Hey now you speak for yourself, i just got united with this gorgeous girl again, i'm not sure i'm gonna wanna let her go" Lucas said well gently grabbing Peyton by the waist and bring her closer to him. She placed a kiss on his lips.

"Well you're gonna have to my darling, because well, see i'm having a girls night, which means no boyfriends or husbands baby" Peyton replied, well smiling at Lucas.

"Okay, but only for tonight.. but tomorrow you're all mine" Lucas replied well gently leaning and hoping he would get a kiss, and he was pleased because he did.

"Hey now, its getting late, Hales we should go back to your house and get your stuff.. and leave this two to reunite or something because Lucas looks like he isn't going to let go of her anytime soon" Brooke said, well laughing.

They all went there opposite directions, but not before telling everybody to meet at Karen's cafe tomorrow morning.

Lucas and Peyton walked away hand in hand, towards Peyton's house.

----------------------------------------------

Hope you like it, please read and review :). Hehe i love reviews.


End file.
